The Other Side of the Mirror - Part 1 of ?
by AlphaNinn
Summary: What if FF7 hadn't happened like it did? What if the good guys weren't necessarily good and the bad guys weren't necessarily bad? What if there was no Cloud/Tifa/Aeris love triangle going on? And if I say any more, I'll spoil the story for you. So read an


  
The Other Side of the Mirror   
Part 1 of ?   
_______By: Ninn____________________________________________________________

In the back corner of one of the top floors of the Shinra H.Q. in Midgar was a small, cramped room.   
There were no windows on the walls, which were unadorned except for a single small photo.   
The walls were painted a dismal gray, and the floor was hard cold tile, which was cracked   
and broken in many places. It wasn't a place where anyone would want to spend long days,   
and sometimes nights, hunched over the small desk. But the young woman sitting there didn't   
seem to care about, or notice, her surroundings. She never complained, and even refused   
offers to take someplace larger - she liked her privacy.

The woman sat over the desk, writing something. She paid to attention to the time, and didn't   
seem the least bit tired, despite the fact she had been working for nearly seventeen hours.   
Sleep wasn't important to her, she knew that, as one of the few women in the building, she   
had to work at least twice as hard. And she did. It had earned her many promotions, but those   
hadn't given her any title, just a larger workload, which she took with good grace.

But even she, someone who hardly ever saw the light of day, knew the value of being ale to fight   
and defend herself. That had earned her respect, between her strong magic and physical skills,   
she could take out almost anyone. That too, had gotten her job offers, but she didn't have the lack   
of a heart to be a cold blooded killed. That, and the pay wasn't as good.

She was finishing a form when she heard footsteps in the hall. Unusual as that was, she paid   
no attention to it, and picked up another form from the pile. Just as she was putting pen to paper,   
someone knocked softly on her door. She said nothing and continued writing.

The person knocked a bit louder, and slowly cracked the door. Hearing no words of complaint,   
the door was pushed open the rest of the way.

Standing in the door was a young blond woman.

She gave nothing in the way of introduction and moved closer to the desk.

"What do you want?" The woman sitting at the desk snapped.

"You're wanted downstairs."

"Why?"

"I wasn't told, I was just given the order to bring you downstairs."

"Fine," she shuffled the papers into a pile, stood, and followed the other woman to the elevator.

They rode down in silence, not looking at each other, but rather out the glass side of the elevator,   
over the streets, shops, and houses of Midgar.

When the elevator stopped she was led to an office, then the woman left.

She stood there, waiting, and knowing that she was being watched.

She didn't have to wait long.

From the same door she had just used, a man entered.

He walked to the couch that was on the other side of the room and sat, motioning for her to do   
the same.

She followed, smiling slightly.

"What do you want, Reeve?"

"Elena didn't tell you?"

"She didn't know. Can this hurry? I have a lot of work to do."

Reeve shook his head, "No, you don't. I've gotten someone to take care of it while you're gone."

"What?"

"Sorry - I forgot that you weren't told yet. You know about the terrorist group, right?"

She nodded, already knowing where this was going, "Have they actually done anything extreme   
yet?"

"Not yet, we need to know what they're planning. That's why we need someone to get inside   
them. Originally they wanted me to go, but then they decided that you would be able to fit in better."

She nodded, it made some amount of sense, "But, how will I find them, and manage to "become"   
one of them?"

"We know where they are, and I'll escort you to the general area. As for the second part, that's up   
to you."

"And if I decide I don't want to do this?"

"You have no choice."

"I see...... Then, when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Be here at nine."

She nodded and stood, saying nothing, then walked out."   


Unlike most of the employees, she didn't live in the building, rather in a small house a few   
blocks away.

As she was making the transit to her house a few people greeted her, but she paid no heed.   
She was too deep in thought to notice.

Getting to her house, she opened the door and headed straight for her bed, not even bothering   
to undress.   


The next morning, she was waken by someone ringing her doorbell. Grumbling, she got up   
and answered it.

It was Reeve.

She was instantly awake.

"Am I late?" she asked, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"No," he assured her, "But a couple of hours ago we found the exact location of where you   
are to go today. We have to hurry so you don't miss them."

"Ok," she ran a hand through her hair, "Then let's go."

"Not yet," he thrust a pink dress and a pair of boots at her.

"What's this for?" she stuck her tongue out in distaste.

"You look too.......... professional in what you're wearing. You'd stick out like a sore thumb."

"Okay, Okay, Let me go change," she disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared a few minutes later.

Reeve stared at her.

"Do I look that bad?"

"No - You look that good. And that hairstyle looks perfect with your dress."

"You think so? I don't know," she gestured to her body, "I HATE PINK!"

"It's really your color, now quit complaining. We have to go to Sector 3."

"Fine."

She followed him out of the house and in the direction of the train station.

Ignoring the cat-calls she got, she put a frown on her face and fire in her eyes. She didn't want   
to look so innocent she'd get attacked.

They got to the train station with little trouble and boarded immediately.

The trip to Sector 3 was only a few minutes long. If one was on foot, there would be quite a few   
long walkways and twisting stairways, but the train went down at an angle so steep that it   
was able to travel in a straight line.

When the train finally straightened and they stepped out, she immediately noticed that the atmosphere   
in Sector 3 was dirty. There was no sun, and the stagnant air smelled.

Reeve turned to her, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

She nodded and concentrated on breathing through her mouth. She had seen pictures of the city   
under the plate, but this was the first time actually being there. And the pictures mentioned nothing   
about the smell.

She didn't notice Reeve's return, and jumped when he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, then held out a long thin metal staff, "This is for you."

She took it and twirled it, testing the balance and weight, "Thank you. It's better than the wooden one I've been using.   
Much stronger."

"It is, but please keep it in mind that you can't appear too strong. The same with magic. Focus on the defensive, and   
hold back on the offensive. And that staff was the strongest the store had."

"You didn't have to get the strongest, it's going to be hard to hold back my strength. But I'll manage."

"I'm glad," he paused, "This is where I leave you. There's an inn with a bar in it about three blocks away. That's where   
you want to go."

"Then, goodbye, Reeve. See you later," With that, she turned and walked down the street.

"Goodbye, Aeris........" he whispered.

Despite the dark, grainy atmosphere of lower Midgar, Aeris found the bar easily, but did not   
enter. If they had stayed there for the night they would probably be leaving soon.

She waited for a couple of hours, trying not to let her growing nervousness get in the way of   
her thinking. She needed to come up with a plan, some story that would sound convincing.

She was in the middle of her thought when the door swung open, and a man and woman   
walked out. There was no doubt that these were the people that she was looking for, thankfully   
she had seen photos before.

Putting a nervous expression on her face that was more than half real and would make her   
appear lost, she began to walk, pretending to be looking for signs.

Making sure she was angling toward the two people, she pretended to stumble and fell into one   
of them.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, sounding flustered, "I'm so sorry!"

"No problem," replied the woman she had bumped into, "......You seem a bit lost. Do you need   
directions?"

"Can you tell me how to get out of this city?" she asked hopefully, "I've only found one way out,   
and that was locked from the other side."

"It's the only real way, I'm sorry. There is another way, but it's dangerous."

"Then, please, could you help me? I really have to get out of here."

"Well.....," the woman glanced to her companion, who nodded slowly, "I guess so. What's your   
name? I'm Tifa."

"Call me Aeris. It's a pleasure to finally meet someone nice down here."

"And I'm Cloud," the man added, then glanced at Tifa. He could see that she didn't trust   
this stranger either.

"Aeris, can you fight? he asked, "Like Tifa said, we're going to have to go through some dangerous territory to get out of here."

"I think so, but I've never been in a life or death situation," she snorted. They had reason not to   
trust her, and she wondered if they could tell she was lying. She would really have to work at   
this.

"Just stay in the back, and you shouldn't have to worry too much. Tifa and I will do the   
fighting. Do you have any magic?"

"I have some attack magic that I was never able to get past the first level, but I'm really good   
with defensive and healing. Is that ok?"

He nodded, "That's fine, it'll be helpful. Now we have to go. I hope you're ready."

"I am."

"Then let's go. The exit to Sector 3 is this way."

They began to walk, and she found herself hanging a little behind them. They would   
talk occasionally, but she spent most of the time attempting to listen to what they were   
saying. Soon finding they were talking to quietly for her to hear, she turned her attention   
to the passing scenery - if it could be called that.

The buildings were run down, some past the point of repair, and she wondered absently   
why no one had ever come down to help repair them. As she saw more, it became apparent   
that no matter how run down they were, almost all were still occupied.

Looking upwards, she could see the metal plate that hung precariously over their heads, and   
she wondered what the people down here thought about it, if they felt hostility to the people   
who lived on top of it - her -, if they had ever seen sunlight or felt real wind on their faces, and   
how many of them attempted to leave.

She was already beginning to miss the gentle breezes.......

"........listening?" Cloud was asking her something

"Hmm? Could you repeat that?"

"I'm curious about you. Why are you down here?"

"Oh," *Oh no! What should I say?*, "Well, when I was really small, we used to live   
up there," she pointed toward the plate, "My mom was important, but somehow she   
got into trouble, and had to flee. We were unable to leave the city, so we were forced to   
seek refugee down here. My mom never told me what had happened, just that she was   
in trouble. When I was eight, my dad was killed by an act of random violence. My mom became   
depressed and went into seclusion. When I was 17, she disappeared,"

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Tifa exclaimed, "But why do you have to get out of the city?"

"Someone who knows someone who supposedly knows my mother, claimed that she was   
seen not too long ago. I know it's a slim chance, but I can't pass it up...... Besides, if it isn't   
true, then I can start a new life somewhere else."

"I hope that you find her. We'll help you as much as possible."

They lapsed back into silence and Aeris smiled thinly. Her story hadn't sounded phony,   
and it had gained her their trust.   


By the time they reached Sector 2, it was late.

It was decided that they would spend the night in an abandoned house that had been found.

The inside of the house was sparse, a single bed, a couch, and a rug that had seen many   
better days.

Aeris immediately went for the couch. There was no way she was sleeping with someone she   
just met. She found a blanket on the shelf above the couch and curled up in it, trying not to   
notice the smell, and watched Cloud and Tifa bicker over the bed. They argued for a few   
moments, then both climbed in, staying a respectable distance from each other.

Aeris waited for what seemed like forever, until she was sure that they were asleep, then   
waited a bit more for safety. Then, in the middle of the night, she snuck quietly out of the   
house and into the deserted street.

Pulling the PHS out of her pocket that Reeve had given her, she flipped it open. Reeve had   
told her to call whenever she could, and that it would work all over the world.

Holding the PHS up to something that might be called light, she noticed that it was a   
special model. It had a single button on it that would connect her to Reeve's personal line.

She pushed the button and put it to her ear.

It rang quite a few times, and she was just about to hang up when she heard a click on   
the other side, then a groggy voice, too tired to care about formalities.

"Whaddya want?"

"Reeve, it's me."

"Aeris?" he sounded instantly awake, "What's happening? Are you ok?"

She laughed softly, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Besides, I'm in - they trust me."

"How'd you manage that?"

"I came up with a story that they bought."

"I'm glad. Where are you?"

"We're at the end of Sector 2. We'll be leaving the city tomorrow."

"I'll make sure you don't have a problem getting out. I don't want you to get killed."

"Reeve," she said firmly, "I won't get killed. If I was in a life or death situation, I would   
fight my way out of it."

"That's good to hear. I'd better let you go, Aeris. Call me again soon."

"I will," she promised and thumbed off the PHS.

Walking quietly, so not to wake the two sleeping figures, Aeris crossed the room and fell   
onto the couch. Almost instantly, she was asleep.

It seemed only a few minutes later when she woke to Tifa shaking her arm, "Time   
to get up."

Aeris nodded, stood, and plucked her staff from the shelf she had put it on.

Stifling a yawn, she walked outside.

Cloud was already there, and she walked over to him.

"So, how do we get out of here?"

"Oh, you're up," he pointed to their left, "Over there, the wall to the city is breaking.   
I have a friend on the outside who says there's holes that are large enough to fit through."

"Then why are there so many people still here?"

"Because, to get to the wall, you have to go through Sector 1. It's been sealed off for   
years, and has become the perfect breeding ground for all types of creatures."

Aeris shuddered, and he saw this.

"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you."

"I believe you. Are we leaving now?"

"As soon as Tifa is back."

"Okay."

Tifa returned a few minutes later with a small bag slung over her shoulder.

Aeris looked at it quizzically.

"It's the necessities," Tifa explained, "Potions, Phoenix Downs and a couple of other   
things. You know how to use them, right?"

"I do. Can we leave now?"

She nodded, and they began to walk.

"So, Aeris, what are you going to do after you get out of here?"

"Mmm.... I haven't really thought about it. But I guess I'll head from town to town. What   
about you?"

"Basically the same. If you wish, you can tag along between towns, it's a lot safer to   
travel in a group, but we have business within the towns. I hope you understand."

"I understand, and thank you."

They continued walking, and suddenly they were at the end of Sector 2. In front of   
them was a large metal barrier, pitted from people attempting to break through and   
rusted from the climate.

"This is the end of this Sector, right?"

Cloud nodded and motioned for them to stay back, then he approached a door that was   
set into it. Knowing the "open" button wouldn't work, he pushed it anyway, there was no   
harm in trying. Then he unsheathed his sword and jammed it into the crack, sending a   
lightning spell rushing at the door to further weaken the metal. After a great deal of struggling   
the door slid open enough for the three people to slip through, and when no monsters jumped   
out at them, they entered.

Cloud took the lead, with Aeris behind him, and Tifa taking up the rear. It was a hard time   
attempting to make it to the wall, between the perilous footing and the monsters that kept   
attacking them.

Once again, Aeris found herself looking around. She could see the remnants of buildings, and   
for a moment wondered if there had been people living in here when it had been sealed off.   
Most likely, she thought sadly, then turned her attention upward. This area was covered in   
more dirt and grime than the prior two, and she could barely see the plate hanging above   
them.

Stumbling over something and falling to her knees, Aeris screamed when she saw what she   
had tripped over. Protruding from between two pieces of metal was half a skeleton. The bone   
was stripped and broken in many places.

Climbing back to her feet and ignoring Tifa's question, she looked upward once again. Hanging   
from a metal beam, directly above them, was the monster that she suspected had cleaned   
the skeleton. Crying out, she ran to one side when Cloud and Tifa also noticed it.

As soon as the creature knew it was seen, it released it's hold on the beam and began to   
attack even before it hit the ground.

They fought back, dodging as many blows as possible, but getting hit by just as many.   
Aeris healed when necessary, and the fight continued. Neither side was winning, years of   
living in the ruins had toughened the creature, and Aeris was keeping her side healed. Soon,   
though, she could see that they were tiring, and decided that she had to help them.   
Remembering the beam that it had been hanging from, she quickly calculated the force she   
would have to put into a spell to take it down, then launched jagged shards of ice at it,   
followed by a burst of lightning.

That was enough, and the beam gave way. Before the creature had time to move, it   
was crushed.

Seeing what had happened, Cloud turned to look at her, "I thought you weren't good   
with magic?"

Making herself sound breathless, she shook her head, "I'm not. I used most of my energy   
on that."

"Can you make it the rest of the way?"

"We're almost there, right?"

He nodded.

"I can, don't worry."

"Alright, the wall should be just ahead. Once we get out, it won't be hard."

She nodded, and began to walk once more. She soon became so deep in thought,   
she didn't notice them stop to examine the wall.

Almost before she hit the wall, she stepped on a thin spot and fell through.

"Guys!" she called up. Tifa's face appeared a few seconds later.

"Aeris! Are you ok? Can you get out?"

"I'm fine," she looked to the sides, "No, there's nothing that I can use to climb up,"   
something to her right caught her eye and she moved over to examine it. A few   
knocks with her staff, and she could see past the city wall.

Closing her eyes, she relished the feeling of the cool breeze on her face, however   
small it was. Not bothering to open her eyes or move back under the hole, she   
called over her shoulder, "Get down here! I found a way out!"

She heard Tifa relay the message to Cloud, then heard her hit the ground, with   
Cloud behind her.

Opening her eyes, she saw Tifa step out through the hole, and she followed immediately.

Quickly they made their way across the blackened circle that ran around the city, and   
stepped onto the green grass.

"What's out here? Creature wise, I mean."

Cloud shook his head, "Nothing strong, unlike in the city they haven't mutated. Out   
here many of them are used to people, so they'll probably stay away from us.

"That's good. Um... Where are we going?"

"There's a small town not too far from here called Kalm. We should be there by night."

She nodded and moved her staff to a more comfortable position on her back.   


By the time they reached Kalm, it had been raining for hours, and the temperature had   
lowered drastically.

Walking quickly, they crossed the deserted town square and found the inn. Entering   
immediately, they paid for the rooms, and began to head upstairs when Tifa paused.   
She nudged Cloud, and walked over to where a tall, black haired woman was sitting.   
Aeris followed them, and they sat down on the adjacent couch.

The woman looked up, despite her bright eyes, she looked tired, but, at the same time,   
afraid to sleep. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw who was sitting there.

Aeris looked at the woman with a growing curiosity, something about her looked   
vaguely familiar.... Had she seen her somewhere before? But that would've been   
impossible, until a couple of days ago, she had been in Midgar.

She tried not to stare at her, but she was determined to figure out why she felt that she   
had seen her before. Aeris recalled slightly that she had seen someone that looked   
like her in the ShinRa building. Paling slightly, she turned her face and prayed that the   
woman wouldn't recognize her.

If she noticed, she didn't say anything and nodded at Aeris, then looked to Cloud and   
Tifa.

"I'm glad that you were able to make it out of the city safely. But, may I ask who this   
person with you is?"

Tifa nodded, "This is Aeris. Aeris, this is Evara."

Evara smiled "Pleased to meet you, Aeris."

"Pleased to meet you, too." She cleared her throat, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going   
upstairs to get some sleep."

"All right. We'll meet back here in the morning."

Aeris nodded and left.

"What is she doing with you?" Evara inquired after Aeris was out of hearing range.

"She's only tagging along," Cloud assured her, "Don't worry about her."

"I'm not. I can see that you trust her. But we have to be careful.... More so now than   
ever."

"What happened?"

"I was discovered. They captured me, but when I refused to tell them anything, they   
gave up on me..... I think, I don't really remember what happened. But I have the   
feeling that they wanted me to escape, it was too easy. I have no doubts that I'm being   
tracked, so I can't continue with you.... I'm sorry," she lowered her head into her hands   
and sighed.

"I'm sure it's not your fault. You've always been careful, but bad luck happens to everyone   
sometimes. Don't blame yourself."

"But it IS my fault. I wasn't careful enough this time. That's what allowed them to find me."

"It's over with," Cloud told her firmly, "Before you were captured, did you manage to find   
anything out?"

She shook her head, "Nothing that we didn't know already. I'm sorry, I feel so useless..."

"You're not. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't know what we do now. Now forget about what   
happened."

"No, I didn't. I was only the messenger, it was Dnal who found everything... They still have   
him."

Tifa shook her head sadly, "There's nothing we can do about that. He knew the risk......"

"And you're looking to replace him with that girl you two picked up? Right?" she spat,   
anger evident in her voice.

"No! We helped her find a way out of sector 3. She just following us now."

"..... What're you going to do with her?"

"We're going to try and sway her thoughts, see if she'll help us."

"Then I wish you luck."

Cloud shook his head, "You're going to be helping."

"It's not a good a idea. I'd be an unnecessary risk."

"It doesn't matter, we're not going to let you stay here, you're coming with us   
tomorrow."

"Then I guess I'll meet you down here tomorrow," she muttered, then stood and   
headed to the stairs.   


Evara entered her room and sat on the bed. She wasn't tired, and knew that she wouldn't   
be able to sleep.

She had noticed, and only gave it a brief thought, that this person Aeris seemed familiar.   
She mulled over it, then vaguely remembered someone that looked somewhat like her in   
the ShinRa building.

But didn't they say that Aeris had been in the slums? She wouldn't concern them with it,   
not when she wasn't entirely sure.

Standing and walking to the window, she decided she would confront Aeris in the morning.   


Aeris, too, was unable to sleep. It wasn't the fact that she wasn't in Midgar, her job had taken her   
into the world many times. It was that woman. She couldn't shake that fact that she had seen   
her somewhere before, and that her charade may be over so quickly. She would have to   
confront her in the morning.   


With that resolved, she reached over and switched off the light, then leaned back into the   
pillows, but sleep still refused to come.

Swinging her hand she reached to turn the light back on, and hit the PHS.

Groping slightly, she grasped it, and pushed the single button.

It was picked up immediately.

"Hello?" The voice sounded stressed.

"Reeve."

"Aeris, where are you?"

"In Kalm. Listen, Reeve, how many of the people working in the building do   
you know?"

"Why?"

"Just answer me."

"All right. I know most of them, though many not personally."

Aeris nodded to herself, "Good. Tell me, do you know of someone name Evara?   
She's a bit taller than me, with short shaggy black hair. Her eyes are a bright   
green-blue."

Reeve paused, "Yes, that sounds familiar. I do think she was working here for awhile.   
Wait, how do you know this person?" His voice sounded urgent.

"She's here. Why?" A feeling of dread began to manifest in her stomach.

"Aeris. Stay away from her. She's dangerous."

"Her? She just seemed upset and a bit confused. She didn't seem dangerous."

"Aeris, she was here, and she was captured --" the PHS suddenly cut off by what   
sounded like an explosion.

"Reeve!" she called as loudly as she dared. What had just happened? And what was   
she going to do about Evara?

Shutting her eyes, she leaned back, wishing that she wasn't involved in this mess.   


The next morning she was the last one downstairs.

Evara was again sitting on the couch, and Cloud and Tifa were eating breakfast in   
the corner. Aeris ducked over to their table and grabbed a piece of fruit from the   
bowl, then wandered to the couch.

Smiling at Evara, she sat next to her, cringing inwardly.

"Aeris?" Evara asked suddenly, "Have I ever met you before?"

"Hmm? No, I don't think so...." she kept her voice soft, as if she was trying to   
think.

"Oh, you just seemed a bit familiar, but you're from the lower city, right?"

Aeris nodded.

"Have you ever been to the upper city?"

"Only when I was really little, I hardly remember it."

"Oh well. How long are you planning on sticking around?"

She shrugged, "Only until I find who I'm looking for."

"I hope you find the person."

"Thanks...... Can I ask you something?"

"I guess so."

Her question went unasked as the innkeeper came downstairs. Wishing them a   
good morning, he walked behind the counter and turned on the tv.

It was only the news, but the picture behind the reporter caught her eye.

The innkeeper saw her staring at it and turned the volume up.

"And out main story this morning is one that many would consider a tragedy. Here   
is our on the scene reporter with the full details," the screen faded then reformed,   
"Last night at around midnight, a terrorist bombed the middle floors of the ShinRa   
building, eliminating more than half of it and turning the rest into rubbish. Uncountable   
people are missing, presumed dead. As soon as more is known, we'll be the first to   
tell you."

Aeris quit listening, but was unable to take her eyes off the screen.

The screen switched back, "I've just been informed tat they have found the terrorist,"   
A photo appeared showing a man with reddish hair and brown eyes, "He has been taken   
into custody and is sentenced for execution"

At that point, the innkeeper sensed the room growing tense, turned off the tv, and   
coughed a couple of times to try to get the people talking again.

The room remained silent.

Cloud walked to where Aeris and Evara were sitting, and Tifa followed him.

"Aeris, can you leave us alone for awhile?" Cloud asked her suddenly.

"No problem," she muttered and wandered to the other side of the room to find   
something to read.

From where she sat, she could hear snippets of their conversation, they were trying   
to figure out how to rescue their comrade before he was executed.

She had suspected that they were behind it, and now hated them. Because of them   
her co-workers were dead..... Suddenly the PHS in the pocket felt like a dead weight,   
a useless hunk of metal and plastic. Her only contact, a close friend, was dead. Holding   
back a sob she wondered how she could continue to travel with these.... these murderers.

Fingering her staff, a thought flashed through her mind. She could strike them down, rid   
the world of them. No one would do anything to her. With her superiors dead, she could   
say it was an order, an act of revenge.

She was deep in thought when Tifa tapped her on the shoulder, "Aeris, we need to talk to   
you."

Nodding numbly, she followed her back to the couch.

"You can't continue to travel with us if you don't know the full story."

"If by that, you mean if I don't know who you are," she said quietly, "I know."   
She glanced at the ground and could feel three pairs of eyes on her.

Finally Evara spoke, "How?"

"I'm sorry, but I could hear you talking a few minutes ago. But I'm curious,   
why?"

"You don't know what they're doing to the planet?"

She shook her head. Had they been blinding her with lies? She didn't want to   
believe it.

"The Mako reactors are draining the life out of the planet when they draw from the   
Lifestream."

"I don't understand."

"You will, in time. But don't you at least see how wrong they are?"

*No. That's the life I was raised in. I was brought up believing it was the right thing,   
the best way. I can't turn against them,* "I guess so..." she shook her head, "Please,   
let me come with you."

"All right. You must not tell anyone who we are or you'll be putting yourself in danger."

Aeris nodded, "What now?"

Evara glanced at her, then over to Cloud, "We have to go back to Midgar. They have   
Dnal, we have to get to him before they kill him!"

Cloud shook his head, "There's no way back into Midgar that's not locked, and it's   
too dangerous to go in through sector 1."

"No! When I was there, I acquired a key. That's how I got out, and that's how we'll   
get back in."

"Evara, think about this. It's too dangerous now. They know what we look like," Tifa   
told her, then lowered her voice, "Besides, he may already be dead...."

"I refuse to believe it. We have to do this. They don't know who Aeris is, she can be   
the one who actually rescues Dnal. Aeris, please?"

"I don't know." *If someone recognizes me, I'll be considered a traitor, I'm not willing   
to risk that. But if I say no, then they won't trust me....*

"I'll come with you, then. I don't care about myself."

"I...... all right. Cloud, Tifa, what about you?"

Tifa shrugged, "It's probably better if we stayed here. That way we won't all be at   
risk."

Cloud nodded and handed Evara a PHS, "If you get in trouble, call us, and we'll   
come as quickly as possible."

Evara nodded thanks and stood, "Might as well leave now. Wish us luck."

Aeris stood and began to walk out, then turned when she saw Evara was still   
standing in the same place. She waited until Evara joined her, and they left.   


It only took them half the day to reach Midgar, and once they were in another   
hour to get to the upper plate by way of train.

Aeris said nothing the entire time, consumed in confusion. She was playing   
both sides of the field, and would soon be back on her home turf. She knew   
someone would recognize her, and she had no idea how to respond when that   
happened.

She rubbed her staff and sighed.

Evara heard that and shot her a look, but she ignored it.

"Aeris. When we get there, stick with me, ok?"

She nodded.

"The building was destroyed, but they keep their prisoners in the sub floors.   
They're far enough down that they should still be intact."

Aeris nodded, but said nothing. There was nothing that she could say, she knew   
everything she was being told. Hell, she could probably remember the cell codes   
if she tried.

It just didn't feel right. She would be helping her enemy, and she knew that it   
wouldn't be agreeable.

She was jerked out of her thoughts when the train jerked to a stop.

She stood and followed Evara onto the platform, "Evara, I don't think I can   
do this..."

Evara turned to face her, "Getting scared?"

"No... Well, yes. I just don't like this...."

"Don't worry. I'll do all the dirty work."

"Thank you."

Evara turned back around and they began to walk.

Aeris kept her face down, and debated running. She could leave, and they would   
never find her. This was her territory, and her house was close. If she went there,   
they wouldn't be able to recognize her. A high position executive, and a girl of the   
streets. She stifled a laugh.

Evara stopped suddenly, and Aeris walked into her back.

"What is it?"

Evara pointed forward, to a large crowd of people, "They're being held back by   
security, we have to find another way in."

Aeris nodded, she knew of other ways, "Do you know where one is?"

"No," she said slowly, "We're going to have to search. It'll be quicker if we split   
up. Come look for me if you find anything."

"Ok. .....And if you find a way?"

"Then I'll look for you."

"Right," Aeris turned and began to weave her way through the crowd. She knew   
of some rooms near the back that connected to the outside, and in turn connected   
to a hallway that would take them downstairs to where any captives were being   
kept.

Evara watched her leave, then headed in the other direction. Trying to look as   
inconspicuous as possible she worked her way around the building hiding from the   
guards.

She made it through the crowd, and was carefully examining the walls when she felt   
a rough hand on her shoulder. Tensing, she turned her head to face an armored man.

'Oh no. I'm dead.....'

"What are you doing here?"

Evara struggled to come up with a lie, but nothing came to mind, and she remained   
silent.

"Answer me!" The guard ordered her, and slapped her face.

Evara shook her head in desperation. She was usually so good at getting herself out   
of situations like this.

He growled something at her, then she felt her arms being bound behind her back,   
then he pushed her towards a door only a few feet away.

She cried out as he knocked her on the head with something, then felt herself being   
carried.   


Aeris was at her entrance, and had no intentions of going back for Evara. Finding the   
access panel, she entered her code and the door opened.

The room on the other side was still in once piece, but she didn't stop, and went into the   
hall, then turned to the stairs. There was no doubt that the elevator was out, and she   
had to get to the floor that Reeve's office was on.

She took the stairs two at a time, and encountered no one, but had to stop when she   
reached the 18th floor. Cursing loudly she squeezed past the rubble that was blocking   
the door to the hall, and went to check the other stairs, to see if there was one that   
would allow her to get to the 20th floor.

There wasn't.

But there was still one elevator shaft intact, and hanging down the side of it was a   
ladder. She ran to it, and, paying no attention to the drop below her, leaped for it,   
catching it with one hand. Pulling herself up, she climbed the two floors, and found   
herself standing admits destruction.

The hall was almost nonexistent, the ceiling was gone, and the floor was missing in   
quite a few places. It was too dangerous to walk on, but she began to carefully pick   
her way across, almost falling through many times, and she somehow made it to   
the remnants of the door that led to Reeve's office.

Leaning forward to push the door in, she stumbled, but grabbed onto the frame, and   
pulled herself up. She shoved the door in, and walked in, not once thinking about   
Evara.   


Evara found herself in a small room when she woke up. It wasn't a cell, and it   
seemed somehow familiar. But, how? She had never been in any part of the   
building that was below ground level.

Fighting back a sense of growing panic, she scrunched up into a ball, and   
huddled in the corner, trying to disappear. Vague memories of pain were coming   
to her, and she could hear footsteps in the hall. Burying her face in her arms,   
she prayed that the door wouldn't open. But her prayer went unanswered as   
she heard the door creak open, and footsteps walk over to her.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you," A calm voice told her.

She shook her head, "No. I remember the pain. Go away," her voice was muffled.

"Look at me."

"No."

"You have much hidden within you. I can make you understand."

Evara made a noise that sounded like 'i don't care'.

"You can't go back. They're not you're friends. In fact, you're being betrayed as   
we speak."

"No."

"Believe what you wish, but I am speaking the truth."

Evara shook her head, yet at the same time, knew she was being told the truth.   
Finally giving up, she raised her head, but gazed at the wall.

"Evara. Look at me."

"How..... how do you know my name?"

"I know much about you. Moreso than you know about yourself. Let me show you   
your true self."

'My true self? What is he talking about?'

"Trust me, Evara."

"I...... I will," she raised her head further, and their eyes met. Bright blue-green locking onto   
bright green, and sealing Evara's fate.   


And in Kalm, all was normal.   


Aeris leaped over a pile of rubble, and found a clear spot in the middle of the office. She   
hadn't been expecting to find anyone, but the disappointment was too great, and she cleared   
off the chair to sit. She wasn't ready to go back down yet. She didn't think she'd be able   
to face Evara.

"Why. Why did this have to happen?" she slammed her hand on the desk.

Something groaned.

Aeris jumped, then stood.

"Reeve?" she whispered, and cautiously walked around the large desk. At first, nothing caught   
her eye, then she spotted what appeared to be a foot, pinned underneath a large chunk of   
collapsed ceiling.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to lift the ceiling herself, but there was no one around, no   
one to help her, and she didn't want to try cracking it into smaller pieces, she might do more   
harm than good.

She stood there, staring at the panel, emotions tearing at her. Finally, in a frenzy of blind rage   
she began to hack at the panel. She was crying, her sobs echoing through the room, muffled   
only by the clunk sound her staff made as it hit the panel, and she almost didn't stop flinging   
her staff as the panel cracked in half, falling away from the trapped figure. But she stopped   
herself and knelt.

"Aeris....." his voice was thin, filled with pain.

"Shh," she put a finger to his lips, then pressed it to the wound on his forehead, "Don't speak   
Reeve, not yet," then she began to whisper, activating her cure materia. It shimmered slightly   
and soon the air around them was filled with a bluish shimmer, the most powerful of the   
healing spells. As the spell finished, she gently removed her hand, thankful that the wound was   
beginning to close, and wasn't bleeding.

He sat slowly, pushing her hand away, and waited a moment. Then, grasping the edge of the   
desk, he pulled himself up and stood.

"Aeris, thank you."

"I..... I thought you were dead....."

"I'm not," he reached out and grasped her hand, and gently embraced her, "Aeris, how did you   
know to find me here?"

"I didn't," she shook her head, "But it was the only place that you would be that wasn't destroyed.   
Are you ok now?"

"I think so. We should get out of here now, the structure's probably unstable."

Aeris laughed gently, "That's just like you, always the critical thinker," she pushed herself out of   
his arms, "It's going to be hard to get out, all the floors above 18 are practically gone...."

"We'll find a way."

They did find a way, and stopped on floor 15 when Aeris suddenly remembered something.

"Reeve. Before we were cut off the other day, you were saying something about Evara. She's   
here somewhere, and I need to know why you say she's so dangerous."

"She's here? Where?"

"I don't know. We split up when she said she was going to look for a way in. That's when I   
started looking for you. She may already have found who she was looking for, Dnal - I think,   
or she may be outside looking for me."

"She's not outside, I think I can promise you that. Was there much security out there?"

Aeris nodded.

"They probably have her again. ......And if he's already gotten to her, enemy or ally, we're all in   
danger."

"What are you talking about. Reeve, tell me!" She put her hand on his shoulder, "If I'm going to   
keep this up, I have to know."

He nodded, "I know. .....Are you sure she hasn't seemed at all dangerous?"

"No. She actually seems quite nice."

"Then maybe it didn't work......."

"Quit it. Reeve, just tell me!"

"All right. A while ago, an experiment was started. Have you heard anything about it?"

"No."

"I'm not suprised. I wasn't've supposed to either, but I found out some of the details. It   
was started on a whim, to see what could be done to the human mind and body before it   
broke. They found that the body was stronger than the mind, and once the mind was gone,   
the body would be little more than a puppet, there would be no fears, no emotions, just   
loyalty.... if it could be called that. But everyone they tried it on died, so they did the only   
'logical' thing, and found a way around it. Injections of some sort, I think. I don't know what   
it was, but even then, only strong the strong willed survived, and of them, only one is still   
alive. That person was a nameless young man, he maintained his mind and free will until   
they decided otherwise. And then he wouldn't remember what he did when they were   
controlling him."

Aeris shuddered, "That's.... That's horrible. But, how does Evara fit in with this?"

"She was the second person to survive it, but, from the way you were talking about her,   
she apparently doesn't know about herself. They've only recently done it on her, and   
how long she's going to live is unknown. I hope, for her sake, that she doesn't make it.   
Enemy as she may be, she doesn't deserve to live like that. Aeris, keep an eye on her,   
if she does anything that seems to not be her......."

"I understand. But her partners, what will they think?"

"Yes, you'd blow your cover. But that's a risk we'll have to take, if they ever see her   
again...."

"If they ever see her again?"

"She's here now, and I don't think she's going to have an easy time getting out. There's   
nothing you can do."

"Of course I know that. And I'm not going out of my way to help them, but I did promise   
that I would help her bring Dnal back. Don't look down on me for that."

"I'm not. I know that your situation is tough, and that you would never betray us. If you have   
to help them in the process, then so be it. The outcome will justify the means. Now, go find   
Dnal and take him back to them."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," she laughed, "Now, let's go the rest of the way down."   


Evara was alone, scared, and in pain. Again, she didn't remember what had been done to her,   
and only made the fear worse.

She stared at the door, thankful that there was no one here. These weren't her friends, they   
only seemed to want to hurt her, and she could only wonder why. What was so special about   
her? The question repeated over and over in her mind.

She had trusted, to some extent, that man. He had told her that she wouldn't be hurt, but she   
had. And she still didn't understand his comment, she knew herself, she had nothing hidden.

For the first time, she noticed the room she was in. It was small, bare and cold. There was   
a table in the middle, and the walls were reflective. She glanced at herself, and quickly looked   
away, her own reflection scaring her. She didn't look as she remembered, her face looked   
thinner, and her eyes almost seemed to glow. Her reflection also revealed why is was so cold,   
and why she was in pain. Her clothes were missing, and her body was covered in small   
gashes. Crying out, she collapsed, falling into the arms of darkness.

When she woke, she was on the table, held to it by binders. Blinking a few times, her   
vision focused, and she could see a figure standing over her. It was someone who she hadn't   
seen before - a woman.

The woman saw that she was awake, and made her movements exagerrated.

Evara gasped in terror when she saw the woman pull a large syring from somewhere and   
slowly bring it over Evara, then plunge it into her skin. Evara felt no pain, her mind freeing   
itself from it's bodily bonds, and she felt freer than ever before she passed out again.   


Aeris walked quickly through the passages as she descended into the prison level. She   
had left Reeve a few floors up, there were things he had to do, and if she was seen with   
him when she found Dnal, she wouldn't be trusted by them, and Reeve wouldn't be   
trusted either.

Aeris returned her staff to its holder, she didn't know who the guard at the entrance to the   
prison levels would be, and the less threatening she seemed, the better. She walked slowly,   
knowing that cameras were trained on her, and she couldn't rely on the fact that they may be   
out. Finally she reached the large door that led down, and was immediatly stopped by the   
guard. 

"Excuse me, Miss. But what buisness do you have down here?" 

She nodded, "I assure you, I have the proper clearence from Reeve. I've been ordered to   
transport the terrorist to a remote location for execution." 

The guard cleared his throat, obviously nsure of what to do. Finally he held out his hand, "May   
I see your identifacation?" 

"Of course," she reached into a pocket and pulled out a small card, then handed it to the guard,   
who looked at it, ran it through a small scanner then handed it back to her, "I trust evervything   
meets the requirements," It was not a question. 

"Um... Yes, of course, Miss Gainsboro. I must warn you, no one has been down there since the   
bombing, we don't know what condition it's in or if anyone's escaped." 

She shook her head, "It's not a problem." 

The guard nodded, then opened the door. She walked through, then turned when she was a   
few steps down the hall. The guard was already on the PHS, with Reeve, no doubt. 

"Excuse me?" she called, "But where is the terrorist located?" 

"Down three levels. Only person on the floor," the guard called after finishing his call. Apparantly   
Reeve had played along. 

Aeris was about to respond, but the door was already shut. Shrugging, she readied her staff -   
everything thing seemed to be in ok condition, but she wasn't willing to take any chances. Besides,   
the people who were in the cells were whistling at her, and she could wack them with her staff   
it they tried anything else. 

They didn't, and she made it to the stairs without a problem. She had just stepped into them, when   
she realised that the lights were out. Forgetting for a second, she raised her fire materia and was   
about to activate it when she remembered. There was an alarm system that responded to magic   
use. She sighed and placed the materia back into her weapon. She would just have to be careful   
not to fall. 

She didn't, and made it to the bottom floor without mishap. 

Looking around, she saw that the security here was tighter than the upper floors. And rightfully so,   
despite the fact that there was usually no more than two people down this deep at a time, they   
were the worst of the worst, and would stay locked up until death came - one way or another. 

But at least the lights were on, and she began to cross the floor, staying out of sight of the window   
that would allow Dnal to see her. She didn't want to scare him this soon. And in the middle of her   
stealthy approach, she tripped over something and cursed. Without looking, she reached down, and   
placed whatever it was in her pocket, then contined to the cell. 

From the small window, she could see that Dnal was sleeping, and she banged her staff on the   
glass. 

The young man woke with a start, then cowered in the back of the cell. 

Aeris thought for a second then entered the code that would open the door. 

"Please, don't be frightened. I'm here to help you." 

"Yeah, right," he spat, "Then tell me your name." 

"Call me Aeris." 

"I've never seen you before." 

"No, you wouldn't've. I'm new. Evara was captured, but i was unable to find her. If at least one of   
you don't come with me, Cloud and Tifa are going to kill me." 

"You know them?" suprise was evident in his voice, "Where are they?" 

"In Kalm. .......Listen, I don't expect you to trust me. I wouldn't if I was in your posistion, but if you   
want to get out of here, then you have to at least put aside your fear." 

"I......... I still don't trust you." He stood and walked to her, "How can you get us out of here?" 

"Evara had some blueprints, which she showed me, plus the codes for every door in this place.   
There should be a hidden door that will take us up to the street," Aeris searched the wall, and soon   
found it. A few seconds later, she had it open, "Once we get out of here, we're going to have to   
hurry." 

Dnal nodded and follwed her into the tunnel, shutting the door behind him. 

Aeris pushed through numerous barriers, and code sealed doors before she finally opened the one   
to the street. It was in an alley, and she was thankful that no one could see. She procedded slowly,   
then quikly once she saw that there wasn't nearly as much security. She could only hope that Dna was   
still behind her, she wasn't stopping, and finally turned around once they reached the platform of the   
train station. Dnal was still there. 

"Um... Aeris? How are we going to get out of the city? Isn't the exit locked?" 

"Don't worry, I have a key. We should be in Kalm by night." 

Dnal nodded, then looked down the track to the approaching train. Silently they waited for it, and   
just as silently boarded and waited.   


When Evara woke again she was still strapped to the table, but once again, she was alone. She   
felt peaceful, there was no pain, and while her clothes were still missing, the room was warm. 

Looking around the best she could, she could see dozens of horrifying instruments laying on the   
counter, but she felt no fear, she was somehow 'happy'. 

Suddenly the door swung open, but she only turned her head with a mild intrest. It was that man   
that had promised she would have no more pain. .....Maybe he had been right after all. 

"Evara? Can you hear me?" 

She smiled, he had a nice voice, and nodded. 

"Tell me how you feel." 

"I -" she coughed, "I feel fine," her voice was hoarse, "I'm comfortable." 

He nodded, and for the first time Evara noticed what he looked like. 

"That's good, the worst is over now. I promise." 

Evara smiled again, she liked his hair, too. Long and silver. 

"Do you want to get up?" 

She nodded, and felt the pressure on her wrists and ankles release, then a hand on her   
shoulder, helping her up. 

She sat, and swung her legs over the side of the table. She could see a pile of cloths on the   
counter and looked at them. She was beginning to feel normal agian, and wished she was   
wearing something. 

"Um... Can I...?" she covered herself, blushing slightly. 

"Get something to wear? Those are for you, yours were destroyed." 

She nodded, and carefully stood, then reached for the pile of black material, then slipped it on.   
It fit perfectly, and was comfortable. "Thank you." 

"It's not a problem." 

"I'm not scared," she breathed slowly, "I... should be. What's going on here? I'm not one   
of you..... I'm your enemy. But I..... I don't have any hatred toward you. Why? I should want   
to kill you right now. But I don't. Is this what you meant when you said that you knew my true self?   
.......But I remember the pain," she shudderred, "Argh! What have you done to me?" 

The silver-haired man just smiled. Her confusion was normal. She had a strong mind, she was   
able to remember things. She would be a wonderful asset. 

"Evara, how do you feel towards your 'friends'?" there was venom in his voice. 

"I.... I don't know. I don't feel towards them at all. I don't like them, but I don' hate them...." 

"How would you feel if you had to kill them?" 

"I...... I wouldn't care," her eyes flashed, "What did you do to me?" 

He shook his head, "You are not ready to know. Your mind is still weak." 

"My mind is still weak?" she lowered her head and rested it on her hand, "My head hurts...." 

"That is normal. Do you want to rest?" 

"Yes. I'm tired....." 

"All right. Follow me." 

She stood and followed the man out of the room. They didn't walk too far down the hall when he   
stopped and indicated to a door, "You may stay here. I'll come and get you tommorow." 

Evara was too tired to question and opened the door. Withouht bothering to close it, she stumbled   
across the room and fell onto the bed. Sleep came instantly.   
  


Dnal sat alone on the train, keeping his distance from Aeris. Like Evara, he had spend much time   
around the ShinRa building, and he seemed to think that he had seen Aeris before..... Combined   
with the fact that she seemed to know the layout of the building well, he just didn't trust her much. 

Aeris sat on the other end, keeping her face down, but watching him at all times. She wondered   
what was going through his mind, and decided not to think about it. She could see that he didn't   
like her, and was on the edge of running from her. She couldn't let him do that - his weapon was   
gone, along with his materia - he would stand no chance. 

She shifted, her staff was digging into he back, and Dnal jumped, staring at her. 

She shook her head and setteled into a new posistion. 

Dnal continued staring at her after she had lowered her head. He was afraid. He couldn't shake   
the fact that he reconized her, and that she was going to kill him. She knew that he was unarmed,   
and...... Squeezing his eyes shut he leaned back, let her do whatever she wanted.... 

Aeris sighed inwardly when she saw him relax. It would do him good, though they would be   
getting off in a couple of minutes. She didn't want to him to be scared of her, enemy as she was,   
she wasn't going to anything to him, not until her provoked her. She didn't like killing, the story she   
had told them earlier was only a partial lie, her parents had been killed, but she had been older, and   
though she was able to deal with it, she mainly stayed on the defensive, away from senseless   
vilolence and killing. Sure, she wanted to do something to him, he had slaughtered her companions,   
but Reeve was still alive, and so was she. Plus, she could tell that he had been close to Evara,   
who was being held captive, and who knew what was being done to her.... 

She was jerked out of her thoughts when the train slid to a stop. She stood and hurried to catch   
up with Dnal, who was already halfway off the train. He didn't get far, and she caught him within   
a few feet. 

"Dnal, wait. You won't be able to get out of the city without me. Plus, you're unarmed, and it's night.   
Thats when the monsters are most active. Stay with me until we reach Kalm. I won't hurt you. I   
swear." 

Dnal spat, "You swear.... On what?" 

She sighed, "On the souls of my parents." 

Dnal nodded slowly, "Then.... lead the way." 

"All right. We're pretty near the gate, once we're out, it shouldn't take us that long to get back to Kalm." 

Dnal nodded again, "I don't want to get there too late. If, like you say, Cloud and Tifa are there, I don't want   
to have to wake them." 

"They're there. And I don't think they'd mind if we woke them. Now, let's go," she bagan to walk, and   
was pleased when Dnal followed her. She hadn't believed him. Within minutes, he was lagging behind,   
obviously questioning his decision, and Aeris slowed slightly. She didn't care at what speed they   
walked, and they were almost at the gate. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence. It took Aeris only a few seconds to open the gate, and they   
stepped onto the darkened circle around the city. They remained silent, and began to hed in the   
direction of Kalm, both on the lookout for creatures, but due to luck, weren't attacked. 

Aeris made no move to talk to Dnal, who likewise, made no move to talk to her. She was relieved when   
the small town finally came into view, and didn't stop Dnal when he took off running, only increased her   
pace. 

By the time she reached the inn, Dnal was already sitting on one of the couches talking to Cloud and   
Tifa. All three looked up when she entered, and she walked over to where they were sitting. 

"Guys..... I'm so sorry. Evara was............. I was unable to find her......" 

Tifa nodded slowly, "We can't go back to get her. She knew what she was getting into. I don't like it,   
but at least Dnal's here......" 

Dnal looked at them, "So she really is on our side?" 

"She is." 

"When and how'd that happen?" 

"We found her in the lower city," Cloud began, "And helped her find a way out. She was originally just   
tagging along, but when she heard us talking, we had to recruit her. Why, did she do or say anything?" 

Dnal shook his head, "No, nothing like that. She didn't really do anything, and kept pretty silent. Though   
I wasn't being the nicest person...... Well, how would you feel if someone you had never seen before   
suddenly barged in out you claiming to be on your side? I didn't trust her." 

"I understand. That's over with now. We're going to have to leave tommorow. I think we can make it to   
the Chocobo Ranch, right Tifa?" 

"Yeah, it's not that much farther to there than it is to Midgar. Since you two are back safely, I'm going   
up to my room," she stood and headed for the stairs. 

Aeris yawned, and followed her, and was followed by Cloud and Dnal.   


The next morning dawned clear and bright. 

Aeris was the first one up, she hadn't been able to sleep well, and was standing outside, watching the   
scenery. She had never been to Kalm, and but quite liked the stlyle of the town, she would have to   
return once this was over..... 

She sighed and leaned against a building. She wanted to return to her life, but knew that that was   
impossible. Once again the thought of murder crossed her mind, but as much as it appealed to her, she   
knew that she wouldn't be able to. They were fighting for what they believed in, and while that didn't   
validate their actions, it at least backed them up. She would only kill them if they provoked her, or if they   
put her in any type of danger that she could avoid - alone.   
  


Evara was confused. The last thing she remembered was being strapped to the table, but she knew that   
she hadn't been scared. 

Now she was laying across a large comfortable bed, perfectly content. She vaguly wondered how she had   
gotten on the bed, but couldn't and gave it no more thought. She stood and stretched, yawning loudly,   
then looked around the room. 

It was big, but sparsely furnished. Other than the bed and a desk, it was empty. The walls were painted   
an off white, and some smudges of dirt were visible. The door was on the other side, now closed, and   
probably, locked - which she verified a few seconds later. 

Evara shruged, someone would come and get her, and wandered back to the bed, where she lay and   
stared at the ceiling. The ceiling wasn't the same color as the walls, she noticed immediatly, it was just   
a bright white, with a light fixture in the center. 

She had just begun to doze off when the door opened and someone walked in. 

"Time to get up." 

She nodded, reconizing the voice, and replied rather groggily, "I've been up. Just decided to stare at the   
ceiling a bit. Mustve dozed off..." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, "What's going   
to happen to me today?" she asked, not concerned, just curious. 

"You'll find out later. Right now, just follow me." 

She nodded, "Alright," and followed him out of the room. 

"Will you at least tell me where you're taking me?" She asked after they had been walking for a few   
minutes. 

He didn't respond and instead motioned to a door. 

She stared at it, "Ah. So you're sticking me here. Thanks." 

"Stay here until I come to get you. We'll see if you still have this atitude when I come back." 

She stared at him, "Whatever... Aren't you going to be a gentleman and open the door for me?" she   
smirked and walked through the now open door, and was about to turn around to say something,   
but the door slammed in her face. 

".......That was rude..... Hmm..... now where am I?" 

The room was even emptier than the one she slept in. The only thing in it was a few different weapons   
propped up against the wall. 

"So they threw me in a storage room that's barely being used. Figures." 

She walked over to them and picked up a double edged sword like the one she used to use, and   
spun it in the air. It was balanced perfectly, and seemed to be extremely strong. Then she noticed the   
dully glowing orbs in the handle, and touched each one. Fire, Ice, and Bio - an unusual combination. 

Just as she was setting the weapon down, she heard a grinding noise behind her and spun around, then   
gasped, startled. In front of her was a large Chimera, similar to the one that had nearly killed her when she was   
a child. But for some reason, she wasn't scared. Instead, she raised the weapon to her face and thought through   
the materia, sending a powerful blast of Fire mixed with Poison, then charged, brutally hacking and slashing at   
the creature, sending it to it's grave. When she stepped back, it disappeared. 

She stared at the spot where it had been standing, and felt her face drain of blood. She wasn't that powerful, she   
knew she wasn't. She had killed it in one try..... Before she could think any more, a large dragon appeared,   
and she jumped back, raised the sword and charged, her attack more brutal than before. She was stronger than   
the monster, and it joined the Chimera. 

Evara felt the weapon fall from her hands and heard it clatter to the floor. There was no way she could do that, but   
she somehow had. Now, she was scared, not of what was around her, but of herself. Once again, she had no time   
to think as another creature, one she didn't reconize, appeared in front of her. She jumped back, the realized that   
her weapon was out of reach, a seemingly impossible distance away from her. But again, she felt no fear as the creature   
breathed down her neck, and she raised her arms, channeling her new found power into her hands and sending the   
creature into another dimension. 

Her hands shaking, she reached for the weapon. She cluched it tightly, praying that there would be nothing else -   
and she thought she was right. She had just begun to relax when something else, again something she didn't reconize,   
appeared in front of her. 

She felt her body relax, falling into the flow of battle her hands taking on a mind of their own. She sensed that the   
creature was weak agains Ice, and sent shards of it flying down the blades of her weapon as she attacked. She   
showed no mercy, knowing that if she didn't kill it, it would kill her, and intensified her attack. The creature couldn't   
take it and fell under her barrage of attacks. 

She turned to face the wall, then leaned against it, not caring in the least if she was attacked from behind. She closed   
her eyes, and tried to keep her hands from shaking without much success. The weapon again fell to the floor, and she   
kicked it away from herself. 

The door behind her hissed open and she jumped, then turned to face the door. But instead of another blood thirsty   
creature, it was a young woman. 

"I've come to take you back to your room." 

Evara nodded slowly, but didn't move. 

"Are you ok? You look a little pale...." The woman seemed slightly concerned. 

Evara only nodded, and didn't resist when she felt the woman tugging gently on her arm. 

"That must've been stressful. Don't worry, it won't have to be done again. I'll bet you're confused." 

Evara nodded, "I am." 

"I'm so sorry, but even I don't know what's going on. Did you get hurt at all?" 

"No... I'm ok. I don't like to fight, that's all." 

"I understand. You seem more like someone who hides in the shadows. Are you?" 

"Am I that easily readable?" she sighed, her hands were still shaking. 

"No, not at all. It's just that that fighting seemed to really disturb you. But if it's any consolation, you really are amazing." 

"I don't want to think about it," Evara replied firmly, then stopped, "I almost passed my room," she grumbled, and opened   
the door, leaving the other person in the hallway. 

The other woman shrugged, then headed back down the hall, past the room that Evara had fought in, and into a door that   
was slightly past it. 

"You never went and got Evara," she scolded the silver-haired man. 

He shrugged, "Apparantly you did. Is she back in her room?" 

The woman nodded, "She is," she paused, "I didn't think that she would do that well in there.I half expected her to get killed." 

Just then, the door opened again, and Reeve walked in, carrying the weapon that Evara had used. He looked at both of   
them and said nothing, only handed the woman the weapon. 

"What do you want me to do with this?" she asked, staring quizzicaly at the weapon. 

"Take it to Evara." 

"I don't think she'll accept it. She was pretty shaken up just now. She's not a fighter - it disturbes her pretty deeply." 

"She has no choice. We're going to be using her soon. If it disturbes her, then she doesn't have to know what she's doing." 

The woman shook her head, "Fine. But if she does to me what she did to those creatures, then I'm going to come back to   
haunt both of you," she grabbed the weapon and left the room. 

Reeve half laughed, and sat on an empty chair. At that moment, he almost felt sorry for Aeris......... 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Note from Ninn:   
Okay, I hope you enjoyed the first part of my FF7 rewrite. You have no idea how long this took me to write, so I have no idea when   
you're going to be able to read the next however many parts...... Sorry.   
And about the cliffhanger ending, well, hopefully it'll make you want to find out what happens next ;p   
So, all I have to say now, is review this. I'll use any input about how I can make this better.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
